The Wonderful World of Wizardry
by Alisbet
Summary: A collection of short stories set in different places and different eras in the world of Harry Potter books.
1. Mark of Conquest

May 3 2006 Devarim Academy, Himalayas

Somewhere in the Himalayas, above all else was a building nestled in the mountainside. This building is actually Devarim Academy, the most prestigious school of magical arts. Inside, students were sitting in the Grand Hall, eating and studying as usual. Even the staff Headmaster Martin Tindalos were chatting with each other and exchanging gossip. After a while, the Headmaster went to the podium at the centre of the Grand Hall and tapped his staff three times on the ground, a sign that he had an announcement to make.

- Can I have your attention, please? Good. As you might be all aware, the final test for the Mark of Conquest is today. Finalists, would you come over here, please?

Three students approached the podium. One was female and the other 2 were male, one of them asian looking. As they circled the podium, the floor it was on suddenly descended to the lower level. The students knew that they were headed to the training area. Once they reached their destination, the Headmaster began to address the group.

- Congratulations on making it this far. However, as this is the final exam for the Mark of Conquest, it will undoubtedly will be hard. But remember, the knowledge you have acquired during your earlier exams will guide you on your path. This is neither a race nor a competition. Do you understand?

-Yes sir. We understand. The students chanted in unison.

- Then it is settled. Julia Anderson, you will go first. Followed by Satoshi Tanaka and then finally Niels Fredrickson. Beware that very serious injury might occur during your exam and as you might all know, you are not allowed any outside help. Now then Julia, you will go first.

Julia looked at the Headmaster with reverence. Ever since she got accepted as a candidate for the Mark of Conquest, she has constantly dreamed what it would be like to be a Master of Conquest. They were much sought after in the World, both wizarding and mundane ones as passing the Mark of Conquest means they have surpassed mortal bounds and have learned to use their abilities to their fullest. She nervously approached professor Tindalos.

- Julia, your final exam is about to begin. Your test this time will vary depending on which path you choose. But the goal is same. Go to the end of the test and return with the letter as a proof of your completion. If you find yourself in a perilous situation, just send a signal with your wand.

- I understand. I am ready. Julia said while proudly holding his staff. It's a tradition in the Academy to wield a magic-amplifying item such as a wand inside a staff. In the case of rings or similar, they are put on top of the staves.

- Good. Now then, choose your door and begin the test.

Julia thought about this for a moment and then chose the middle door. Niels chose the door on the left while Satoshi went through the last door. Suddenly, a letter materialised in thin air. It was addressed to the Headmaster. He opened the letter and read:

_Headmaster, there is a young man who has come to see you. Meet him in your office._

__Professor Tindalos was very intrigued by this young man. People rarely visited the Academy and he wonder what it could be about.

...

Meanwhile:

Draco Malfoy stared at the magnificent structure that was in front of him. The Academy resembled a castle that was nestled in the mountain. Due to this, it had a rather bizarre appearance. The castle was where the students studied and socialised and the dormitories were located a short distance away from the academy and was reachable by a path. Due to there being only one dormitory, Draco assumed that this Academy didn't use a house system like Hogwarts did. What was also strange is that the dormitory building was on a platform magically suspended in air by some unknown means. Knowing that Headmaster was most likely waiting for him already, Draco stepped inside the Academy. While it looked rather grand outside, the insides of the Academy were even grander. Everything was made from marble and in general was lot more brighter compared to the castle of Hogwarts. There was a conspicuous absence of talking portraits though. A man clad in ornate robes approached Draco.

- Are you Draco Malfoy?

- Yes, I am. Could you tell me where your Headmaster is right now? Draco replied back.

- In his office. Please, let me lead you to him.

Draco simply nodded. They went up the stairs and when they reached fourth floor, the man pressed his palm on a portion of the wall. Suddenly, a door materialised in which there was a wall moment's ago. It led to a hidden passage lined with torches and closely resembled something you would find at Hogwarts. At end of the passage was a door, most likely heading to the Headmaster's office. The bowed to Draco and left him alone in the passage. Draco then opened the door. The Headmaster's office was rather simple when compared to Hogwarts. Besides a few bookshelves and a fireplace, the room was dominated by a huge window offering a view outside. The Headmaster himself was seated in front of the window, facing away from Draco.

- I am glad that you came, Draco Malfoy. I hope my pleasant attendant didn't get lost this time.

- Yes, I have finally arrived. No, he did not get lost thank you very much.

Headmaster turned to face Draco. He was a man who was in his thirties and was wearing ornate Headmaster's robes. It was white with gold trimming and the school crest prominently displayed on the right side.

- Tell me, what brings you to our humble school, Mr. Malfoy? The headmaster continued.

- I am in Hogwarts business. They asked me to bring you some news. Apparently, one of the school's students want to take the Mark of Conquest exam, sir.

- So, a student from Hogwarts wants to take the exam?

- Yes sir. Draco replied.

- Well, it is a really rare event that a student from another school wants to take the exam. I shall arrange a meeting with Hogwart's Headmaster and discuss about this.

- Well, I guess that's it for now. Thank you so much professor Tindalos. Draco said. Professor Tindalos merely gave him a slight nod. Draco the went back to the place he arrived which was at the front of the school gates and disapparated from the premises.


	2. Academy of Kiryu

Kiryu Academy, Tokyo October 5 1985

Inside Kiryu Academy of Magic, a Charms class was about to begin. Students clad in their school uniforms were already seated in anticipation of their teacher. Pretty soon he came. He was a tall man who loves to travel to places when off duty. If you ever visited his office, you would see many items from across the world. The teacher was known as Shigeru Yamamoto or Shige-san as called by most of the students. After he has taken the place behind the desk, he briefly bowed to the students and then said: _ - Good morning students._

_- Good morning, Shige-san!_ Replied the students in unison.

_- Good. Now then, students. Today, we will be learning a rather simple spell. It's called the Levitation Charm. It was developed in ancient times to help wizards carry heavy loads. At least that's what the legend says. Now, you each have a feather in front of you. Try casting the spell and see if the feather floats on it's own. Remember to do the spell properly or there might be some accidents. Remember especially the proper wand movement. Swish and flick. Did you get all that? Now begin. _Shigeru explained to the class.

The students then individually tried to cast the spell on their feather. Some feather barely managed to lift a few centimetres off the desk and some feather didn't move at all. One student even managed to catch one on fire. Eventually a few students managed to concentrate on the spell hard enough to make the feather float all the way to the ceiling.

_- Amazing. I knew you could do it. Now, I believe that's all for now. Next time we will be studying how to conjure fire and water. Remember to study the proper mantras until then. And I also would like to remind everyone of the Onryo infestation on the fourth floor. Make sure to always have a proper exorcist with you at all times when moving in the area._

_..._

__Later, two students, one boy and one girl, were discussing about their latest class in the school library. It provided a nice view of Mount Fuji.

_- That was awesome how you moved that feather. _The boy, Ken Sato said.

_- I agree. The world of magic is so fascinating to me._ The girl, Yoko Misaki replied.

Just then, they heard screaming from somewhere. Ken and Yoko both assumed someone fell victims to the Onryo. They were seemingly spiritual beings similar to the ghosts but instead of lingering due to unfinished business or the unwillingness to pass on, the Onryo are created by strong feelings like revenge against something. The faculty of the Academy have long and hard tried to find the cause of the sudden Onryo infestation. It has been said that many students were brutally murdered at some point and now their spirits linger in seemingly endless cycle of wrath and despair.

- _If you now excuse me, it's time for me to feed Rani. _Yuko said referring to her Kitsune pet.

_- Already? Well, take care will you? _Ken replied before turning his attention to the book in front of him. It was the Japanese edition of the famous Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them written by Newt Scamander. Magical creatures were always Ken's favourite subjects and he already has a plan to take the subject on his third year at school.


	3. The True Goal

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was bustling with activity as usual. The students in their simple robes tied by a rope belt were eating their breakfasts as usual. The four founders were also present and were observing the activity seated in their four thrones. Despite the four founders being influential within Hogwarts, the school did have a headmaster named Atticus Finch that was personally appointed by the founders and usually represented the school in events abroad. As the Students and the Staff made their way to classes, Atticus and Salazar Slytherin were the only ones left.

- Eager students, aren't they. Learning to control the Gift that in right hands can shape their future. Salazar said.

- I quite agree, Salazar. The Gift is rather mysterious thing indeed. And it is all thanks to you four that you made this place what it is. Without it, they would certainly have been bewildered by it's powers so to speak. Atticus replied.

- I quite agree. Where does it come from, I must have these answers. Atticus, you know something about invisible world?

- No Salazar. That term is completely foreign to me. Please explain.

Salazar then smiled. Atticus has always suspected that although Salazar appeared as feeble on the outside, beneath that facade lay a cold and calculating man who would go any lengths to ensure his goals will be met.

- It is said that the world is split into two. There is the visible world where we stand right now. And then there is the invisible world that is said to contain secrets unknown to the man. The barrier between the worlds can't be penetrated. And yet, if you somehow go against the nature, the barrier would be broken and all it's secrets will be revealed to us all.

- Go against the nature. Wait, Salazar. You are certainly not going to do any murders. There's a reason why we are barred us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the invisible world? Would you unleash the unspeakable horrors within? Without any regard for human life? Atticus said, hand ready to grip his wand at any moment.

- Ah, but it's actually something simple, Atticus. For you see, I myself treat magic as a burden. We know really little about why we have the Gift and where does it come from. I must have these answers. And by splitting my soul into seven pieces and placing them into seven strong hosts, the path to the invisible world would be revealed.

- Enough excuses! I have deep trust in you Salazar. You are not going to murder anyone soon!

- Ah, but the Gift has to have a point of origin. If the invisible world does contain the source of the Gift, I could destroy it and we will be free from the burden at last. You see, this is why I wanted to have only the people with pure descent to study within these halls.

- That's enough Salazar. If my words won't dissuade you from this path, then nothing will. I hate to do this Salazar, but I have no alternative but to slay you.

Upon saying these words, Atticus drew out his wand and casted a killing curse towards Salazar Slytherin. He simply blocked the green jet with a barrier.

- You should be patient, Atticus. Just be lucky I won't murder you yet. But be warned. If you cross my path ever again, I won't be so lenient anymore.

Salazar then disapparated from the scene. Atticus knew that trying to sway him with words is useless now. In his mind, he already started to plan a more delicate approach.


	4. The Stranger with The Message

**Auror office, Ministry of Magic, England 19.3.2020**

Harry Potter was sitting in his desk as usual, filing the paperwork and occasionally dispatching Aurors to where a crime of a magical nature has occurred. His assistant Gideon Steele was currently biding his time in the cafeteria.

- Man, I am really bored today. Harry said to himself.

At that moment Ron Weasley, one of Harry's schoolmates and a fellow Auror, entered the office. As an Auror, Ron has proven himself to be competent.

- Good morning Harry.

- Oh, good morning Ron. Do you have anything to report? Harry answered back.

- No, Harry. So far, everything has been alright. Except that there have been two murders happening in Sussex and Wiltshire.

- So, there has been two murders. Well, I shall send agents Woolsey and Hayden to investigate those. Also, make sure that they will arrive on time.

Ron made a brief salute before departing. Harry then decided to go into the cafeteria because he is feeling hungry at the moment. On the way however, Harry heard someone calling out to him: - Well, well Harry Potter. I meet you at last.

Harry turned around and saw a man dressed in a dapper red suit. He had a smooth black hair fashioned into a ponytail and carried a cigar with him.

- And you are? Harry asked the stranger.

- My, my. Aren't you really curious today. Unfortunately I can't give you my name. Not yet anyway. As for you, it's quite impressive that you managed to come this far. The man who defeated Voldemort. The stranger replied.

- So what? I defeated him, yes. And all I want is to let it go already.

- I see. You are the head of the Auror office and yet you don't want to reminiscence those days. You should be careful. The world is changing and the world you now call home might be no longer. To Sussex you must go in order to find the answers you seek. That's all I have to say for now. We shall meet again.

Upon saying those words, the stranger departed, leaving behind the now bewildered Harry.


	5. The Report on Entites

The Report on Entites

An extract from New Encyclopedia of Magical Theory by Tom Willis.

Introduction: One of the most mysterious things found in our world are beings known as the entites. No one knows what an entite really looks like and they are commonly held to be a force of nature. Each entite represents one particular negative emotion and they manifest in places where such emotions are or were commonplace.

1. The Fear Entite

One of the most common entites to be found. Colloquially known as the Boggart among other designations, these entites are capable of transforming into a shape that represents the victims worst fear. A common way to deal with the entite is to force it into assuming a shape that the victim would find amusing by the use of spell invented by an unknown wizard c. 1710. After that, in order to exorcise the entite, the victim has to override the emotion of fear to one that the entite cannot feed on. Since the entite represents fear, they can be found in places where great fear was shown. Examples of such places can be manors belonging to old wizarding families and even old Wizarding Schools have documented encounters.

The Rage Entite

The rage entites, while rarer than fear entites, naturally represents rage and affects its victims by invading his/her mind and forcing the victim to relive his/her most painful memories in order to incite endless rage. Note that these entites should not be confused with Dementors. These entites can be found in places where great pain was shown. Thus they can be potentially be found anywhere and it is recommended to always stay on your guard. There are no known methods to fight these entites but the one who has a strong mind can resist it's effects.

The Lust Entite

These entites manifest in places where great and one sided sexual attraction was shown and like the rage entites, invades their victims mind and make them lustful to their surroundings. All that the victim can think about it is sex and nothing else. Since these are known to manifest in places where great and one sided sexual attraction has occurred, these are sometimes found in brothels, especially old and disused ones. There have also been one documented encounter in the Ravenclaw common room at Hogwarts. What happened in there in order to attract a lust entite is anybody's guess. In any case, one should be careful if one suddenly starts acting strange.


End file.
